


【GIVEN/夏冬】上山这是毕业了吗

by Harukiiiii



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukiiiii/pseuds/Harukiiiii
Summary: 一辆上山视角的婴儿车。





	【GIVEN/夏冬】上山这是毕业了吗

上山在真冬的卧室里，和真冬一起坐在床上。  
真冬的妈妈出差了。明天是周末。毛球已经睡着了。  
天时地利人和，上山决定留宿时就多少有了心理准备。不过真冬一脸天然呆地说道“上山君我们来做爱吧”，还是让上山如临大敌心如擂鼓地慌了。

要怎么做呢?  
当然不是没有期待过，但几乎没有设想过。  
盛夏聒噪的蝉鸣每天都毫不羞耻地宣告展览着肉欲，溽热的暑气总给人懒散又浮想联翩的不真实感。上山在他被塞得满满的生活中，偶尔也会对新的恋爱关系有所希冀。  
可是他真的害怕，怕问错问题，怕不小心碰到伤口，怕真冬无助得想哭又哭不出来的表情。他无论如何都不想成为伤害真冬的人，于是少有地踌躇多虑，除了耐心和陪伴以外不知道能主动给些什么。  
一部分是因为压在心里的这些负担，一部分则是自己也不愿承认的些许嫉妒，上山就算想提前做些功课，多半也是心烦意乱地自己草草解决。

后果就是他现在全身颤抖，脑袋发木，完完全全地手足无措。  
周遭全是真冬的气息，掺着沐浴后清爽的水汽和温度微微升高的呼吸，上山有种被淹没的窒息感，却又不知餍足地想要获取更多。  
面前的真冬穿着领口宽宽的浅色睡衣，干净的眼神小动物一般，可爱得过分了。  
好像亲亲他呢。  
上山僵硬而缓慢地往前倾，真冬柔软的嘴唇却在半途中先凑了上来轻轻蹭了蹭。  
真冬环住上山的肩膀，凑到他耳边用那一贯绵软又认真的语调说道：“上山，不用紧张哦。”  
真冬果然是有经验的吧。  
肯定是有经验的吧。  
一时间上山的情绪有些古怪，说不上是酸涩，还是心疼，还是嫉妒，还是“还好真冬知道怎么做”的庆幸多一点。

上山捧起真冬的脸，吻了许久，从轻柔和缓逐渐到喘息急促。  
他恍惚觉得真冬在引导着节奏，舔舐搅动吸吮着，他几乎有些心不在焉，又好像是全神贯注。  
上山觉得自己要被撕裂了，和最初听到真冬歌声的时候类似的感觉，毁灭的冲动伴随着强烈的温柔汹涌而至。想要啃咬见血，想把真冬揉进自己的身体里，也想把他捧在手心里，放在心尖上。  
呼吸太烫，欲望太强，但是好愉快。  
真冬也觉得舒服吗？  
上山吮吻起真冬的耳垂和颈侧，又有些按耐不住似的拨开真冬的衣领在肩膀上小心翼翼地咬了一口。  
真冬发出了一声既享受又略微压抑的呻吟，带着索求的意味。

好的，世界炸成了烟花。  
要人命啦。  
上山托着真冬倒在了枕头上，面对面侧躺着，抚摸和亲吻越发乱了节奏。他心一横将手探向真冬的下身，却猛然想到自己按弦按出的一手老茧，又赶忙换了右手，开始别别扭扭地调整位置和角度。  
真冬绝对没有偷偷发出一声闷笑。

真冬坐起身来，边把衣服脱干净边说道：“我们换一边吧，你会顺手一点。”  
被照顾了呢，上山红着脸照做，视线始终粘着真冬。  
真冬像是没吃饱的猫咪一般舔了下嘴唇，赤裸的身体涂抹着新鲜的欲望[1]，眼神迷离又特别专注地看着上山。

吞没我吧，就这样沉下去，陷进去，醉过去吧。  
累积的紧张和不安尽数转变为快感，海浪一般层层席卷而来。  
蝉鸣愈发放肆。  
大雪覆盖了整个世界。  
大脑放空的同时，上山勉强模仿着真冬的节奏和力道。

不长不短的时间过去，两人先后释放出来。  
上山愣愣地回味真冬高潮时带了一点点哭腔的呻吟。似乎最开始，也是被他的声音打动诶。  
想到这儿，上山有些窘迫地起身收拾现场。

冲洗完后，两人并排躺在床上，调暗的台灯灯光下，真冬卷着上山的衣角玩。  
“那个······真冬，可以把衣服脱掉吗？我······想抱抱你······”上山像是咬着舌头说道，脸涨得通红。  
“嗯。”  
温暖的皮肤紧贴在一起，听得到平稳的心跳声，心里泛起无关情欲的涟漪。  
“上山，我不太想做全套，而且家里没有工具。你觉得介意吗？”  
“当然不。”  
别傻了。

“第一次和由纪做的时候折腾了很久，特别疼，由纪也不舒服。我们慢慢来吧，上山？”

上山瞪大眼睛看着真冬。  
这个男孩，干净的天真的玻璃一样的[2]，其实并没有那么易碎啊。  
上山突然觉得心脏有些生理性地抽痛起来。  
想起海边的真冬，直接大胆地表白心意：“上山，我喜欢你，恋爱方面的。”  
想起穿着浴衣的真冬，大大方方地向朋友们介绍：“这是我的男朋友上山，你应该见过的。”  
想起放学后教室里的真冬，难得情绪激动地争论：“如果现在不说该说的话，是会太迟的啊。”  
上山不是单方面的拯救者，在他犹疑困惑的时候，纠结着许多说不出口的话的时候，真冬也在牵着他，坚定地朝前走。

“上山，我说由纪的事，你是不是生气了？”  
“没有。我想要你开心，想陪着你。”  
“上山，我喜欢你，你知道的吧。”  
“我也喜欢你，”上山揉了揉真冬的头发，“很喜欢。”  
终于说出口了呢，感觉不赖。

“真冬，你真的非常勇敢。”  
“哈哈哈哈，上山做得没有那么糟啊。”居然是调侃揶揄的语气。  
呵，这孩子，外面是呆的，剥开里面是黑的。  
上山无奈地摇了摇头，拨了拨真冬耳边的碎发，“如果不舒服就告诉我，如果弄疼你了，一定一定要跟我说，好吗？“  
“嗯。上山真的好温柔。”

“真冬，叫我立夏好不好？”  
“立夏。”

“立夏，你想再来一次吗？”  
“唔······你说呢？！”  
“嗯······真冬，去浴室吗？好清理一点。”  
“不要吧。”  
“你有套吗？”  
“没有······还是浴室吧。”  
“好。”

上山其实已经买了套，不过放在了家里。  
没关系，以后会用上的。  
别的做法以后也会尝试摸索的。  
真冬的过去或许也会一点一点地了解，就在真冬一点一点释怀的同时。  
未来还很长很长。

【完】

ooc小番外?  
次日。  
练习中场休息。  
秋彦和春树一左一右整齐地伸手指向真冬的脖子，头也不回地问站在背后的上山：“上山，这是什么？！”  
可恶！明明动作很轻了呀！  
上山不说话，装木头人，  
真冬仰头，假装看星星。  
空气有些安静。  
春树老前辈自己脸先红了：“咳，这个······我是不太赞同成年之前······嗯······不过······你们······哎反正公共场合注意遮一下！”  
秋彦老司机面不改色：“小朋友们记住了啊，一定要注意健康和卫生！套，必须带套，不用多说······润滑，润滑也很重要，别想着用乳液婴儿油蒙混过关······玩具，硅胶玩具别和硅基润滑剂一起用······噢然后那个，杜蕾斯和冈本的超薄套都挺好用的。”  
春树：“冈本好一点。”  
上山&真冬：所以您为什么会这么有心得？！  
秋彦：“嗯，那还是推荐冈本吧。”  
上山&真冬：知道了什么不该知道的？！

**Author's Note:**

> [1] [2]都用了《恋爱的犀牛》的台词。
> 
> 第一次发文，请多多包涵！


End file.
